


Mr. Ambrose

by ReclaimingRollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: Seth gets detention for his actions





	Mr. Ambrose

"Seth, can I see you after class?" Mr. Ambrose asks as the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. 

"Yes, sir. What do you need?"

"I see that you've been hanging out with Ms. Lynch recently and I was wondering if ya know.."

I shake my head, understanding what he was getting at. "No, no sir, we're friends, as a matter of fact she's my beard."

"Oh, I see. So, you're gay?"

I nod my head, proudly. 

"Oh, any boys catch your eye?"

I blush, "only one."

He raises his eyebrow out of curiosity. "And who might that be, if you don't mind?"

I look down. Now's my chance. You've been crushing on him since the start of term. But he's your teach, Seth, it's wrong. But it is a fantas- 

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, and my heart begins to slam against my chest.

I look down, trying to hide my blush, "umm- we'll you see, if I told you that I'd get loads of detention. Actually that's not a bad idea.. more time to spend with him."

"Is that so?" I think he's caught on...

"Yes, Sir."

"Well you see, I could get fired." My heart sinks and I'm so embarrassed.

"But," he adds, "you see, I like you too much, you're eighteen right?"

I look at my shoes and shake my head. "I'm sixteen."

"Oh, oh well." He lifts my head up and connects our lips together. 

After the initial shock that Mr. Ambrose,  THE MR. AMBROSE WAS KISSING ME, I move against his lips, enjoy every second we're together. 

The kiss quickly heats up. He grabs my hips and pulls me into him, to where I snake my arms around his neck.

As soon as the kiss began, it ended. As he went to sit at his desk.

"What the hell-O Mr. Helmsley."

"Seth? What are you still doing here? It's a Friday night, don't you have a fun night ahead?"

"I was just talking to Mr. Ambrose about some relationship problems, and not really, just a hot date with my laptop and her best friend Tumblr."

He LAUGHS. MR. AMBROSE LAUGHED. Okay, we'll see just what's going to happen for that.

"Oh, is everything with Ms. Lynch Alright?" 

"Yeah, we're just having some issues."

"Okay, well don't stay too late."

"Yes, sir." And with that, he turns and leaves. 

"Mr. Ambrose?"

"Dean, call me Dean." He says standing up to go lock the door.

"Smart. Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Just come back and kiss me again."

He nods his head, walking over to me, pulling me into an embrace, gently laying his lips on mine.

The kiss heats up once more, and he lick my bottom lip asking for entry. I allow and our tongues fight for dominance. He easily wins and his tongue runs over every detail of my mouth.

He breaks the kiss and I whine at the loss of contact. 

"Hey, don't worry." He begins to lift up my shirt, running his warm hands over my tummy, erupting it in butterflies.

He lifts my shirt up over my head and leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and torso. 

He picksme up and lays me on his cool wooden desk. He kisses my neck, and begins to suck, making me let out an involuntary moan.

He laughs against my neck, the vibration runs down my body and straight to my dick.

I pull on his hair and now it's his turn to moan. He looks up at me with a serious face, daring me to do it again.

I smirk, and tug on the sandy brown curls, earning another moan. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Once he opens them, there's a fire, passion and they're clouded with lust.

"I see how it is going to be." And with that said he loops his fingers through my belt and pulls it off, then in one swift motion my pants and boxers are off and on the other side of the class.

He leans down and licks my hip bone. He's teasing me. "S-stop it. Please."

He hums and licks the tip of my cock. I buck my hips as I feel his mouth enclosed around my length. 

He begins to move his head up and down, the friction causing a string of moans to escape my mouth. 

"F-fuck Mr. Ambrose."

I can feel myself coming close so I push him away, he looks at me questionably.

"Not yet." 

He nods as I stand up, and begin to slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing his tanned skin.

I slide down onto my knees and I rub the front of his pants, him growing harder with each movement. 

I undo his belt and his pants, revealing his smiley face boxers. I can't help but to laugh. I grab my gut and chuckle. He blushes and eventually joins in.

After my fit died down, I slowly pull them down revealing his hard member. The tip red with neglect. I press a kiss to it and his hand snakes through my curls.

I repeat his actions and wrap my mouth around him. He grabs my head and holds it in place as he moves his hips back and forth.

As much as I enjoy him in my mouth, I want him.

"Mmm-mr. Ambrose," he looks at me, a storm raging in his blue eyes, "please."

"Please what babyboy?"

"Please Fuck me."

"Of course." And with that he pulls me to my feet and bends me over the desk, the cool wood on my chest making me shiver.

He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a small bottle. I hear the pop and there's a cold liquid around my entrance. 

His hand lays atop my ass as he pushes a finger in me. I squeeze my eyes, the pain is intense.

Once I relax he pushed another finger in me, stretching me.

I whine wanting more.

"Eager are we? Okay." He pulls his fingers out and lines himself up.

He slams into me, the feeling intense, laced with pain and with pleasure. 

After a few moments he begins to slowly thrust, the pain subsidies as the pleasure takes over my body.

"F-faster." It was low, but I know he caught it because he picked up his pace, slamming into me. Each thrust is different, he's trying to find my spot. He finds it in no time, because the noise that came out of my mouth was unexpected. My knees went weak, he definitely noticed because he pulled out and flipped me over onto my back. Once in position he pushes back in, gaining a steady pace.

He leans down and kisses me. 

I feel his hand wrap around my dick and he moves in time with his thrusts. I feel myself growing closer, my senses on overdrive at the situation, at this rate I'm not going to last.

"Fuck, Mr. Ambrose, I'm gonna-" 

He nods and picks up the pace. The room filled with the sounds of our skin slapping against each other and my moans.

I can't take it anymore. I just let go and release onto my chest, he leans down and kisses me as he thrusts deeper into me, I tell he's on the edge so I reach up and tug on his hair. He lets out a breathy moan and squeezes his eyes shut.

"F-fuck Seth I'm cumming."

He pulls out, looks into my eyes, and releases onto my tummy. My heart racing. 

I smile. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes, it did." He stands up and kisses my forehead. 

"Oh, and you definitely have detention."

I can't help but to laugh. "I'd like that."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Allison, this is my first archives fic, I posted, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
